


Heart Of Glass

by UltimateDonaldKinnie (TotalChaos)



Series: Duck Angst [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed Scrooge McDuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Parent Donald Duck, Sad Donald Duck, Sad Scrooge McDuck, Songfic, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalChaos/pseuds/UltimateDonaldKinnie
Summary: A Songfic going over the hurt and healing process over the events of the Spear of Selene. This is my first DT fic, so please be kind! Constructive criticism is welcomed!!!
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Della Duck & Donald Duck, Bentina Beakley & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Duck Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**_"Once had love and it was a gas. It soon turned out, I had a heart of glass."_ **

Della and Donald were always joined at the hip. If you messed with one, you messed with the other. Even though they quarreled often, they always had each other's backs. The twins had a special bond that could never be broken. Even when they became more independent from each other and developed their own personalities, a strong sense of trust and understanding stayed between them. Until the day Della decided to make the most impulsive decision of her life. 

“Della, you can’t leave! You have too many responsibilities to take care of here!” Donald pleaded with his twin. 

“Relax Donnie, I’m just taking this baby for a test run.” Della ran her hand over the ladder leading up to the cockpit of the Spear of Selene. 

“What if something happens? You can’t take that risk right now!” Donald harshly grabbed Della’s wrist. “Think of the kids.” 

Della snatched her wrist away. “I have thought of them! But, I _need_ to do this.” She started climbing up the ladder. 

Donald clenched his fists. “Why?! What do you need to **prove**?!” 

Della hesitated. _I need to prove that I’m good enough. That I can accomplish anything. That I’m strong._ “I don’t have to prove anything! I’m Della Duck! And nothing can stop Della Duck!” 

“Della! Don’t do this! You can’t just leave us! Leave them! Leave _me_!” 

Donald looked at his sister with pleading eyes. “ _Please._ ” 

Della felt the hot tears prick her eyes as she stared down at her twin. “I…” _I’m sorry._ “I have to.” Della ignored her brother’s pleas and stepped into the cockpit, refusing to look back. 

Donald pounded his fists against the ship. “Della! Della! Stop! Please! No!” 

Donald looked up at the ceiling opening up to reveal the starry night. He froze in his spot as he stared into the twinkling sky. Never in his life had Donald hated the stars as much as he did now. 

The sound of the rocket getting ready to blast off shook him out of his thoughts and he barely had time to take a step black before the blast of the rocket knocked him off his feet. 

Donald watched, in horror, as his twin, his best friend, and lifeline left him behind. 

**_"Seemed like the real thing, only to find. Mucho mistrust, love’s gone behind."_ **

Donald ran into the control room. He was surprised to find his Uncle Scrooge already there. He frantically flipped switches and pressed buttons until an image appeared on the screen. 

Donald ’s eyes widened as he got a clear view of Della in the ship. He let out a soft gasp, careful not to alert the Uncle to his presence. He wasn’t supposed to be here. _Neither was Della_. A small voice rang out in his brain, he ignored it in favor of hearing his twin talk. 

And then, the storm hit. Uncle Scrooge became frantic with screaming out orders to Della and red filled the entire room. It seemed like everything was going to be okay, until a stray meteor hit her ship. The screen became staticy and the last thing Donald saw was his sister’s panicked and fearful expression before everything went black. 

As he listened to his uncle’s anguished cries, something inside of him snapped. ~~Or maybe it shattered.~~ The familiar feeling of red hot anger boiled in his veins. He clenched his fists and stepped up beside his uncle. “Why did you do it?” his voice was icy. 

Scrooge stared at the blank screen, averting his nephew’s cold gaze. “She asked me to-” 

“ **_WHY_ **? WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY NO? WHY DIDN’T YOU WAIT?” 

Scrooge looked at his reflection on the screen. Hot tears began to run down his cheeks. “Because she’s Della.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “And once she starts something-” 

“She won’t stop.” Donald finished. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. 

Scrooge reached out to comfort his nephew, but Donald quickly moved out of the way. “No.” 

“Lad, I-” 

“ **No**.” 

Scrooge recoiled his hand and stared at Donald in disbelief. Shock and hurt evident in his eyes. 

Donald looked at him, a storm brewing in his own. “I understand that Della knew the risks and she ran off with nothing but adventure in her brain, but _you_ encouraged her. YOU were the one that ordered the rocket to be built. YOU were the one that didn’t think this project through, and **_you_ **are the one that has to carry that guilt.” 

Scrooge simply nodded. There was nothing he could say, Donald was right. 

Donald scoffed. “What? You have nothing to say? Nothing at all? No sly remarks? Clever quips? Nothing?” 

Scrooge averted his eyes. 

Donald sighed. “I’m taking her eggs. And I don’t want you involved in their lives. **_Ever._ **I don’t want a repeat of this.” 

The ~~only child~~ lone twin began to walk out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned to face his uncle, one last time. “You were right Unca Scrooge.” 

The old duck solemnly stared at his nephew. 

“Family is nothing but trouble.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Once I had love, and it was divine. Soon found out, I was losing my mind._ **

Scrooge was a typical lonesome old coot. He hated visitors and couldn’t stand to be around people for too long. Heck, he could barely even stand to be around his own  _ parents _ for more than five minutes. When questioned about his lonesome habits, he simply responded with a scoff and remarked that he liked it that way. 

And then Donald and Della walked into his life. He had met them once or twice when they were little. He didn’t expect to be a prominent figure in their lives, and he certainly didn’t expect a drunk driver to permanently take Quackmore and Hortense out of his life. Through one person’s careless actions, Scrooge lost his sister and his brother-in-law and welcomed two young ducklings into his home. 

Scrooge didn’t know what to think about the twin children that were sniffling on his couch. They seemed like well-behaved eleven year olds, but that wasn’t what he was worried about. Children needed attention and emotional vulnerability, and Scrooge was certain that he wasn’t the right person to go to for that. 

Oh how wrong he was. 

Two days after the twins had moved in, the sound of his bedroom door creaking open shook Scrooge out of his sleep. He slowly blinked open his eyes at the hallway light flooding into his room. A small figure stood in his doorway. 

Scrooge sat up and squinted into the dim light. “Donald?” 

One figure split into two. Scrooge sighed. “And Della.” 

The twins cautiously took a step into the room. Scrooge opened his covers, inviting them into his bed. “Come on kiddies, tell Uncle Scrooge what’s botherin’ ye.” 

The twins wasted no time hopping into the bed and cuddling on either side of their uncle. The room was quiet and Scrooge thought that they had fallen asleep until he heard their quiet sniffles. 

He knew that they would tell him what was wrong when they were ready, so he opted for softly running his fingers through their hair until they calmed down. Della had promptly fallen asleep, but Donald was wide awake. 

“Unca Scrooge?” 

The rich duck looked down at his nephew. “Yes?”

“You’re not gonna leave us like Ma and Pa did are you?” 

It was at that moment that Scrooge made a promise. He looked into his nephew’s eyes, shining with tears. “No. I promise that your Uncle Scrooge isn’t going anywhere.” 

Donald sniffed. “Really?” 

Scrooge smiled. “Really.” 

Donald grinned and snuggled into his uncle’s side. “I love you Unca Scrooge.” 

Something about those words made the old duck’s hardened heart, soften. “I love ye too, lad.” 

Scrooge did everything in his power to keep that promise. He wouldn’t leave his kids, no matter what. He hadn’t thought about the fact they could leave  _ him _ . 

When Donald joined the Navy, it left a hole in Scrooge’s heart. A day never went by where he didn’t think about the safety and well-being of his  favorite nephew. 

Of course, he still had Della to adventure with and keep him company, but one out of the two didn’t feel right. Scrooge knew that they were independent and would soon start their own adventures without him, but the thought of that  _ hurt _ . He had spent so many years in a mansion full of love and laughter, that he couldn’t imagine living without it. 

Maybe that was why he built the Spear. It was a way for him to keep the kids a little longer. Della would raise her kids in the mansion and Donald, being the more responsible of the two, would no doubt stay to help. That way, Scrooge would fill the mansion with more memories and would never have to go back to the sad, quiet, and lonely life he was living before. 

Unfortunately, he forgot to account for Della’s crazily impulsive nature. 

**_It seemed like the real thing, but I was so blind. Mucho mistrust, Love’s gone behind._ **

Della found the rocket. Scrooge didn’t know how. He had made it very clear to her that the Spear Of Selene was in a safe place for when she was ready. 

“But Uncle Scrooge, I  _ am _ ready!” 

“You most certainly are not ready. You have eggs Della. That’s what you should be focused on. The future of your ducklings!” 

“Ugh!” She huffed and stormed out of the money bin. 

He should’ve taken that as a sign. It wasn’t until Gyro called him in a panic, and explained that Della had figured out where they hid the Spear. Scrooge  _ prayed _ that Della would let the pilots he hired test the rocket. He  _ hoped _ that she would have the sense to wait until her ducklings were old enough for a big family space adventure. But, he _ knew  _ better. 

Scrooge made it into the control room just as the rocket took off. “No!” He began to frantically flip switches and press buttons until an image appeared on the screen in front of him. 

“Della! Lass, can you hear me?” 

There was a crackling noise and then her voice filled the room. “I can hear you Uncle Scrooge.” 

Scrooge let out a relieved sigh. “Della, what are ye doin? I thought I told you to wait!” 

“I couldn’t! I had to go out on one last adventure before the boys hatched. This’ll be a great story to tell, won’t it? Della Duck: Space Explorer.” 

Scrooge softly shook his head. “It’ll be quite the story lass. But, right now we need to focus on getting you home. I’m sending coordinates to your ship now.” 

Della huffed. “Aw come on Uncle Scrooge! I wanna go to the moon! I promise I’ll come back after I leave my footprints on the surface.” 

Before Scrooge could reply, load blaring alarms and red flashes filled his ears and clouded his vision. “Della! Yer heading into a cosmic storm! Ye have t’ turn around!” 

“I-I can’t, there’s too many meteors, I have to go through it!” 

“Alright lass, listen t’ me, I’ll guide ye!” 

“Okay.”

Scrooge focused his full attention on guiding Della through the storm. It seemed like everything was going to be fine, until a stray meteor crashed right into the Spear. 

“Della!” 

“Uncle Scrooge!” 

Scrooge could only watch in horror as his niece, his  _ daughter _ , vanished from sight.  _ Oh God. What have aye done?  _ A sob escaped his mouth and he pounded his fists on the control panel. As hot tears streamed down his cheeks, he couldn’t do anything but let out anguished and mournful cries. 

The old duck didn’t even notice his nephew standing beside him, until he heard his voice. “Why did you do it?” 

Scrooge found himself flinching at the icy tone. He stared at the screen, not ready to face the anger of his nephew. “She asked me to-” 

“ **_WHY_ ** ? WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY NO? WHY DIDN’T YOU WAIT?” 

_ Because I was selfish. I wanted her to stay with me. I wanted you both to stay with me.  _ Scrooge looked at his reflection as more tears fell. “Because she’s Della.” He couldn’t find it in him to speak above a whisper. “And once she starts something-” 

“She won’t stop.” Donald finished. 

Scrooge turned towards his nephew and reached out a hand to comfort him. He pretended that it didn’t hurt when Donald moved out of the way. “No.” 

“Lad, I-” 

“ **No** .” 

Scrooge harshly recoiled his hand, he felt as if he had been burned. He stared into the raging storm in his nephew’s eyes.  _ I’m sorry.  _

“I understand that Della knew the risks and she ran off with nothing but adventure in her brain, but  _ you  _ encouraged her. YOU were the one that ordered the rocket to be built. YOU were the one that didn’t think this project through, and  **_you_ ** are the one that has to carry that guilt.” 

Scrooge stayed silent. In his heart, he knew that Donald was right. He could’ve done better. He should’ve  _ been _ better. But, he wasn’t. And now he’s paying the price. 

Donald scoffed. “What? You have nothing to say? Nothing at all? No sly remarks? Clever quips? Nothing?” 

Scrooge averted his eyes. This was beginning to be too much for him. 

Donald sighed. “I’m taking her eggs. And I don’t want you involved in their lives. **_Ever._ ** I don’t want a repeat of this.” 

_ No. Please. Don’t leave me!  _ Scrooge could only watch as his  ~~ son  ~~ nephew walked away. 

“You were right Unca Scrooge.” 

_ No. Don’t leave. I’m sorry! Don’t-  _

“Family is nothing but trouble.” 

_ Don’t leave me.  _


End file.
